


Orgulloso

by YakumoKaiba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ajedrez - Freeform, Chess, Ghosts, M/M, Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/pseuds/YakumoKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un juego de ajedrez normal entre Jean y Marco en una tarde como cualquier otra. Marco sonríe y Jean le corresponde el gesto, con el corazón cálido como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía. </p>
<p>—Estoy orgulloso, Jean, porque te has convertido en el hombre que yo sabía podías ser.</p>
<p>Sueños de los que no queremos despertar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Marco/Jean Sueño. One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgulloso

**Orgulloso**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:**  Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

**Raiting:**  K (Slash) Jean/Marco

**Disclaimer:**  Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** SPOILERS RELATIVOS A MARCO BODT. Lo escribí incluso antes del otro fic, pero me parecía un poco triste, pero ya que. Ellos son otra de mis parejas favoritas de SnK, aunque… sigo en las notas finales, espero que les guste.

* * *

  
** Orgulloso   
** **One-Shot**   


—Estoy orgulloso ¿sabes?

Jean sintió que su corazón se detenía un momento antes de levantar la vista del tablero de ajedrez hacia la cara de su interlocutor. Marco le miraba sonriendo con los ojos tanto como con los labios, devolviéndole la velocidad a la sangre que se había quedado estática en sus venas.

El ligero sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien fue apagado por la sorpresa de que su alfil fue devorado por el rey negro, haciendo a Jean chasquear la lengua para volver a concentrarse en el juego que se desarrollaba entre ellos, como tantas tardes libres durante el tiempo de su entrenamiento. Siempre conseguían un tiempo para distraerse juntos de los dolores musculares, charlando o jugando. O simplemente sentados juntos mirando hacia el cielo azul.

—¿Orgulloso por qué? —preguntó distraído Jean, pensando si sacrificar uno de sus peones para comerse al caballo de Marco y decidiendo en el último momento otra estrategia, moviendo su reina hacia el frente.

La risa cálida del pelinegro repercutió en el solitario comedor, haciendo que algo tibio se expandiese por el pecho del otro joven. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar mientras Marco movía su caballo para que no fuese devorado por la reina blanca, sonriendo ampliamente hacia su amigo.

—Estoy orgulloso de que hayas aprendido a jugar e incluso me des batalla en el ajedrez. Recuerdo cuando decías lo tonto que te parecía que humanos se enfrentasen a humanos, dos reyes enviando a sus soldados a morir. Parece que hubiese sido ayer —las pecas parecían destacar aún más que lo normal en sus mejillas pálidas y Jean sintió el impulso de tocarlas, pero se contuvo posando una ligera mueca en sus labios.

—Sigo pensando que es un juego basado en una premisa idiota. Aunque es un buen ejercicio mental. Me alegro de no haber nacido en una época donde ese tipo de guerras era normal, de todas formas.

El juego continuó con tranquilidad por un par de movimientos más, ambos concentrados en sus movimientos y comprometidos con sus piezas. Jean sentía la paz invadir su alma cada vez que levantaba los ojos del tablero y podía ver el rostro concentrado de Marco, tan cerca que si quisiera podría estirar la mano y apartar esos mechones oscuros de su frente. A la distancia se alcanzaban a oír algunas voces del exterior, pero no podía reconocerlas. ¿Sería Mikasa y Armin, quizás? A lo mejor el ruidoso de Eren con Conny, Sasha o… los demás.

Su mano derecha de pronto fue tomada por la izquierda de Marco, sin que él tuviese energías para impedirlo. Ni es que quisiera hacerlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jean olvidó cualquier cosa que no fuese esa mirada brillante y esas pecas que siempre robaban su atención. Por un momento sintió unos incomprensibles deseos de llorar, pero reprimió el impulso con ferocidad mientras una triste sonrisa se posaba en los labios delgados de su compañero.

—Quizás el mundo no ha cambiado demasiado desde esa otra época, Jean —murmuró la voz pausada de Marco, baja y agradable—, quizás nuestra realidad no es tan distinta… soldados enfrentándose a soldados, muriendo por las ambiciones de nuestros reyes. Quizás no hay demasiada diferencia…

—¿De qué hablas, Marco? —susurró el joven, apretando la mano del otro con la mirada desconcertada— ¿Cómo podría ser lo mismo? Nos enfrentamos a bestias salvajes, los titanes no son soldados, solo son…

—¿Qué son, Jean? —preguntó de pronto el pelinegro, sin soltar su mano. El tablero de ajedrez abandonado entre ellos, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos— ¿Qué son los titanes, Jean? Esa es una buena pregunta. Quizás cuando encuentres la respuesta notarás que en verdad nuestro estilo de vida no es tan diferente a un juego de ajedrez. Eso dicen los superiores, ¿no? Para conseguir un Jaque Mate a veces se necesita sacrificar algunas piezas… como yo.

Los ojos de Jean esta vez sí se inundaron en lágrimas mientras sentía como el tacto de esa piel de pronto se volvía menos real, como todo a su alrededor. Maldijo entredientes mientras el salado líquido caía por sus mejillas, porque hubiese preferido jamás notar que realmente estaba soñando y que Marco no estaba allí. Que no volvería a estar allí.

Aunque pudiese verle frente a él.

—Estoy orgulloso, Jean, porque te has convertido en el hombre que yo sabía podías ser. Estoy orgulloso de tu fuerza y tus debilidades, el cómo te enfrentas a todo eso sin retroceder. Estoy orgulloso de tus decisiones —un delicado beso fue depositado en la frente del soldado, mientras este ahogaba un sollozo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la garganta apretada.

Los brazos de Marco parecían rodearle, pero Jean no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para corresponderle el abrazo, simplemente dejándose estar allí, a la espera de que el sueño acabase y él volviese a encontrarse tirado en su saco de dormir con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Solo otro sueño de medianoche más.

—Debes hacerle Jaque al Rey, Jean. Recuérdalo —la voz suave de Marco le llegaba como suaves olas a su mente, como siempre había ocurrido cuando el pelinegro le hablaba en esas eternas tardes juntos, pasando el tiempo luego del entrenamiento, en la paz sabían que fuera de los muros no existiría, pero que ambos confiaban en poder conseguir en la Policía Interior. Todos esos deseos destrozados—; debes hacerle Jaque al Rey de las Bestias.

Jean no quería abrir los ojos, sabiendo que la última visión que tendría de Marco en su sueño sería también la última que había tenido de su cuerpo, como cada vez que soñaba con él. No podía soportar verle hablarle desde ese cuerpo mutilado, con esa mirada vacía y la piel más blanca de lo que jamás alguien vivo podría tener… pero tampoco podía soportar no verle, simplemente marcharse al mundo real sin mirar una vez más su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y notó que solo había un brazo rodeándole por sobre los hombros esta vez. El dolor y el terror subieron por su estómago mientras levantaba la cabeza, topándose con el rostro desfigurado de su amigo, de aquel que sin que Jean se diese cuenta se había metido profundamente en su alma. Sus ojos húmedos hablaban de lo que sentía en mil idiomas distintos, y el Marco de sus sueños podía entenderlos todos, no necesitando palabras para comunicarse.

—Yo…

—Lo sé, Jean.

Lo sabía todo y Jean solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía como un fantasmal beso esta vez era robado de sus labios apretados. De la mitad de sus labios.

—Jaque al Rey, Jean. Llegará el día que lo entenderás.

Cuando Jean se despertó finalmente, lo hizo con la sensación amarga que le dejaban todos sus sueños desde que Marco había fallecido. Como siempre, no podía recordar casi nada de ellos, pero sabía que él había estado allí a su lado. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber tenido ese dolor en el pecho y esa añoranza que le despertaba con lágrimas sin secar en sus mejillas? Jamás podía recordar que era exactamente lo que había soñado, pero con el pasar de las semanas comenzaba a formarse un mensaje ligeramente coherente en su mente, que solo le hacía pensar más y más en que la pérdida iba a terminar por volverle loco, viendo a Marco en sueños y también de reojo cuando estaba despierto.

Porque ¿qué podía tener que ver el ajedrez con la lucha contra los titanes? Jean no lo comprendía, aunque esa mañana parecía haber otro mensaje en su sueño, uno que le hizo apretar con fuerza sus ojos antes de levantarse para un nuevo día en la Tropa de Exploración. El dolor permanecía, pero un leve calor se expandió por su pecho mientras se echaba encima la capa con las Alas de Libertad en la espalda. Sus compañeros seguían dormidos y Jean lo agradeció mientras se acercaba a la ventana de aquella habitación del cuartel y levantaba un puño hacia el cielo del amanecer.

—Haré que sigas sintiéndote orgulloso de mi, Marco.

**FIN**

* * *

_Si no se entiende algo es porque… puse un montón de teorías propias disimuladas entre el drama._

_Esto va especialmente para_ Yumi Shishido _, que se tomó la molestia de dejarme un hermoso review en Early Retirement y aprovechó de pedirme que escribiese de Marco y Jean. Como esto ya casi estaba terminado, decidí acabarlo para ella. Lamento lo corto, cariño, pero los feelings de Jean me estaban matando. Veré si me animo a escribir un AU de ellos, porque el canon solo nos da lágrimas por ahora._

_(Aunque una parte de mi corazón se ilusiona aún con que Marco aparezca vivo de repente. No me importaría si fuese malo, si en cambio viviese para estar con Jean –llora–)_

_La muerte de Marco sigue siendo un misterio, aunque nos la hayan querido presentar como que es una muestra de que no todos los soldados mueren televisados, pero parte de mi me dice que es demasiado raro, y sé que muchos piensan como no, al menos eso me dice Tumblr, ahaha._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y me harán muy feliz si me dejan un review aunque sea chiquitito. ¡Besos!_


End file.
